godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Gregory de Gremslow
Gregory de Gremslow (Gregory de Graemethrower, in Japanese version) (Grem for short, as that was his text box name) is a character introduced in God Eater 2. He is the General-Director of Friar and in charge of DEMAS development. Biography A wealthy and influential industrialist, Gremslow is the commander of Friar, the Mobile Branch that he had built via his heavy industrial corporation. He entered into a partnership with Drs. Leah and Rachel Claudius, investing in their DEMAS (God Arc Soldier) and Blood projects as well as their Apotheosis Reinstatement Plan, hoping to profit from the deal via selling God Arc Soldiers to satellite bases. He passively oversees all dealings in Friar, from its God Eater contingent to the scientific projects, and rules them with an iron fist. Any insubordination is punished harshly by the Director if discovered; as seen when one of the God Arc Soldier tests goes awry and the Protagonist is forced to defy orders to save Ciel from red rain, after which Gremslow imprisons the Protagonist as punishment and officially reprimands all involved. Dr. Rachel Claudius holds much sway over Gremslow, however, and on her recommendation, he reorganises Friar, transferring much (if not all) of its God Eater unit to the Far East Branch and dedicating all of Friar's research and production into God Arc Soldiers and black plague treatment. This is a ruse, however, and once Julius is made to return to Friar, he and Rachel spark a coup, ousting Gremslow and Fenrir in general and declaring independence. Gremslow is held hostage during this time, but is eventually released. Upon returning to Fenrir HQ, he denies all involvement in the coup, proclaiming his innocence and ignorance of Rachel and Julius's plans. Gremslow is only mentioned after this, as being heavily questioned and accused of negligence of duty by the Fenrir Court of Inquiry. NORN Director Grem Gregory de Gremslow (45 y.o.) Director of Friar and Special Advisor to Fenrir HQ Born: January 24, Height: 173cm The highest authority in Friar, he has invested tremendous sums in Dr. Leah and Rachel's research into God Arc Soldiers and Blood, in addition to the Apotheosis Reinstatement Project they proposed. Despite his status as Special Advisor to Fenrir HQ and his duties in Friar, he is also the CEO of a large heavy industrial corporation. Director Grem: 2 Director Grem was temporarily taken hostage during the Friar coup d'etat but was later released unharmed. Grem has denied all involvement in the coup d'etat, stating he is just another victim and hold no responsibility for what occurred. The Court of Inquiry is set to question him over the incident in the near future. Director Grem: 3 While Julius is being hailed as the hero of the Friar coup d'etat, Director Grem is being heavily pressed for negligence of duty by the Court OF Inquiry. Top Secret: Far East Branch'' '' Personality Gregory is highly haughty and self-absorbed, and almost always dismissive towards his underlings unless he is trying to get something from them. He is easily roused to anger, however, and is prone to punishing even slight deviations from his plans; as seen early in God Eater 2's story line, when the Protagonist briefly commandeers a God Arc Soldier to save Ciel from red rain, he incarcerates the protagonist in Friar's jail and harshly reprimands Julius. He also loses composure when questioned over his involvement in the coup on Friar, threatening the journalist who asked him of it. Gregory is also very sycophantic to those he would stand to gain from; for example Yuno, when she is brought on for publicity purposes for the DEMAS Project. Appearance Character Relationships Trivia Category:Characters Category:God Eater 2